Will You Dance With Me?
by HKBlack
Summary: ShonenAi HieiKurama SongFic Complete Hiei is off in Makai and isn't due back until later that day, Yusuke needs help from Kurama on dancing ettiquite and things blow up when Hiei returns earlier, what's a poor fox to do?


What can I say? I love Yaoi/Shonen Ai as much as I love the pairing of Hiei and Kurama, just a short one shot I did for a contest in a guild on Gaia, which I proudly won! It's a song fic...so I don't own these fine characters (sob) or the song, which is We Will Dance by Stephen Curtis Chapman...one of my fave love songs enjoy!

_**Will You Dance With Me?**_

Kurama smiled as he sat at his desk reading. In the background soft music played. It was a collection of love songs, his favorite love songs; the book was a romance. To tell the truth Kurama was in quite the loving mood. The night before he and the love of his life had the entire house to themselves. He grinned remembering the way Hiei's blush had once again become the flush of passion. Even though they had been together for quite some time, the little koorime still blushed at being called Kurama's "Only and Forever Love." Kurama sighed and shook his head as his attention was diverted back to the novel. He wasn't sure why he was so happy. After all, Hiei had "business to attend to" and wouldn't be "back till around, maybe after dinner time." He left around mid morning; before he left he took a first step. He turned and placed a light kiss on Kurama's cheek before running off with Kurama placing a hand to the place where Hiei's lips caressed with a smile and shouting out to "be careful!" and not to "kill any innocent humans!" Kurama's hand brushed his cheek again. That was what had him so happy, the fact that Hiei loved him so much that he was starting to be more open. His favorite song drifted out of the radio and Kurama sighed. He wanted to jump up and dance with his imaginary partner right there. His imaginary Hiei. Sanity was on his side though, fortunate or unfortunate as it was and he continued reading with a slight glance to the window just to make sure Hiei wasn't sleeping on the branch.

--

Yusuke ran as fast as he could possibly go without raising suspicion from the completely human crowd surrounding him. His heart beat in his chest loudly and his only thoughts were to get straight to Kurama's house as fast as he possibly could.

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!" he shouted to the oncoming crowd in his way.

They split seeing his urgency, but some had the guts to mutter under their breaths about how rude the teenager was. If only they knew how many times Yusuke had saved their lives. He growled and stepped it up a notch, almost there. Soon everything would be fine. Finally Yusuke reached the door to the Minamino Home and rang the door bell a few times before banging on the door. He tapped his foot impatiently before the door finally opened.

"May I help you?" a small timid voice questioned. Yusuke turned to face Minamino Shiori. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Hello Minamino-sama, I am very, very sorry about disturbing you Miss, but I am in need of your son's, K—Shuuichi's, assistance," Yusuke said with as much respect and politeness as he could possibly muster.

He really did not need Kurama turning him down because he was rude to his mother. Nor did he need to meet the infamous Rose Whip face to face. He heard a gentle laughing and familiar chuckle from another room.

"At first I thought the police had come to the wrong house by mistake, than I thought maybe some one died. But you're too calm for that Yusuke…" Kurama chuckled walking of what seemed to be a dark shadow and smiling brightly.

"Ah! K-Shuuichi! Thank God!" Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mother you don't mind if my very loud friend spends some time do you?" Kurama asked politely as Yusuke blushed and mumbled an apology. Shiori laughed.

"Well of course not, it seems as if he really needs your help Shuu-chan. Please Yusuke do come in." Yusuke smiled brightly and stepped in as the door shut.

"Thank you!" he said. Shiori nodded.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you boys need me," she said before disappearing into another room. Kurama smiled after her than turned to Yusuke.

"Demons, bugs, tournaments? What's up?" he said.

"Nope, nope and nope…" Yusuke replied. Kurama seemed confused.

"Than what?" he asked motioning for Yusuke to take off his shoes and follow the red head upstairs to his room. Yusuke laughed nervously.

"You won't believe me…" Kurama raised his eyebrow and ushered Yusuke into his room.

"Koenma's been kidnapped? Ex-spirit detectives on the rage? What is it?" Yusuke stepped around many clothes spread across the room.

"Gee…what are you turning into a girl? What's with all the clothes?"

"They're Hiei's…we just bought them a few days ago. Now tell me what the problem is…" Kurama replied turning off the radio and picking up some of the clothes scattered around.

"Ah so you two are…"

"Yeah, but you didn't hear it from me. I still don't think he's too comfortable with the whole idea of loving some one. I think he might flip if he knows that you know."

"Hey no prob…my lips are sealed. Though I must say it's becoming more obvious to the less dense of us."

"I had a feeling…now will you tell me what the hell the problem is?" Kurama said sitting down at his desk and motioning for Yusuke to take a seat…not on the bed, on an extra chair. Yusuke sat and sighed.

"Well umm…Keiko's got this thing going on tonight. A big family get together or something. Very, very formal. And umm well I think I'm going to finally propose to her tonight at the thing. But the problem is I…well there will be music and dancing, and I…" Yusuke turned bright red. "I don't know how to dance." Kurama chuckled.

"Ah I see, so you figured that because I've been dragged to many formal human socials I could help you out." Yusuke looked at Kurama as the Youko in disguise stood and started to walk to his CD collection and flip through.

"Please Kurama. I really need this!" Yusuke pleaded. Kurama pulled the CD out of his radio and motioned for Yusuke to follow him.

"My room is no place for dance instructions. C'mon, we'll move to the guest room, we can move the furniture around. We'll need to tell my mother though." Yusuke beamed.

"Thank you so much!" he said standing up and following Kurama.

--

"Now you boys be careful. The last thing we need is for one of you to break a leg, or a toe…" Shiori said as she placed down some water bottles and looked around the room.

All of the furniture had been pushed to the walls and a radio was sitting on the dresser ready to go. She smiled at her son and his friend. It was so nice to know her boy was teaching his friend to dance just so he could propose to the love of his life.

"Ok mother, thank you!" Kurama said quickly going to give his mother a slight hug before she left than he turned to Yusuke closing the door and grinning wickedly.

"Now the fun begins…" he said pressing play on the remote. Yusuke gulped and stepped back nervously.

"What have I gotten my self into…" he muttered.

--

"1…2…3…OW! YUSUKE THAT'S THE 12th TIME!" Kurama shouted grabbing his foot and hopping to the near by bed and collapsing rubbing his toes. Normally he would be patient, but it was the same toe in the last 20 minutes. Yusuke stepped back nervously and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…I told you I'm not good with this kind of thing…" Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"No, I know…I'm sorry. Now let's get back to this." Kurama stood up and took Yusuke's left hand in his right and put an arm around the Spirit Detective's waist. Yusuke placed his right hand on Kurama's shoulder and once again they started very, very carefully.

"1…2…3…4…1…2…3…4…There you go! 1…2…3…4…1…2…3…4…Great Yusuke great! AH! Watch it…"

"Sorry…"

"Yusuke look up at me now, not your feet. There we go. Ready and 1…2…3…4…1…2…3…4…Perfect! You're starting to get it Yusuke!"

"I would hope so after what has it been? 45 minutes?"

"Close enough…watch the foot…you don't need Keiko to turn you down because you just broke her toe." Yusuke laughed.

"Yeah knowing her she'd probably use that as an excuse too!" Kurama chuckled.

"Now you know when you dance with her you have to be in charge, and you're more than likely going to be MUCH closer…" Yusuke bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Yeah, both my hands around her waist right?"

"Exactly…" The two continued to slowly dance around the room as sweet and slow music danced it's self out of the radio's speakers.

"I don't know if I'll be able to lead…that's just nerve wracking…"

"I don't think that should be your nerve wracking problem," Kurama stated as he stopped and stepped back. Yusuke stopped as well and fumbled pulling a small box out of his pocket. He thrust it towards Kurama.

"I don't think I can do that at all. I'll probably be able to waltz before I can ask Keiko calmly." Kurama smiled softly and sat down on the bed. He patted the place next to him and Yusuke sat down timidly.

"You shouldn't be too calm when you ask her though. While the music is playing if you here a nice and slow one, it has to be romantic, ask her to dance. After you've danced get down on one knee and give her the box. Don't worry if you can't say anything. It'll be understandable." Yusuke sighed and laughed slightly.

"You make it sound so easy…" he muttered running a hand through his hair. Kurama smiled.

"You know I find proposing to a girl much easier than loving Hiei." Yusuke looked at Kurama slightly confused. Kurama sighed and looked at the wall remembering.

"When we FINALLY confessed our love to each other…well he had already known for a week that I loved him. He just stalled up and sat in my closet refusing to come out. I was worried sick to tell you the truth. After a week I finally told my self 'Kurama you made a mistake you fool, you're best friend is going to die in your closet because you scared him away!' So I went to apologize. When I told him that I was sorry and I didn't mean to scare him off, and maybe we should just over look the whole thing…"

Kurama sighed and pulled out a black tear stone from out of under his shirt. Yusuke gasped and reached his hand out to touch it. He stopped short and looked up at Kurama who nodded smiling. Yusuke carefully fingered the gem, eyes wide with amazement.

"Hiei…he…"

"Yes he did…I was so confused and scared. Than he told me that HE was the one who was confused and scared. He had harbored feelings for me for so long, but he hid them away, and tried to hide them from himself. His excuse was being the 'Forbidden Child.' Of course since that day we've both been happier." Yusuke smiled and let go of the gem. Kurama tucked it back underneath his shirt.

"Amazing…" Yusuke whispered. Kurama smiled.

"So you see Yusuke, compared to me I think you have it much easier. Unless of course there is a closet where ever this thing is going on. And than it's up to Keiko whether she is going to camp out for a week with no food or human contact." Yusuke laughed and stood up.

"Alright let's see if I can get this whole leading thing down!!" he said confidently. Kurama smiled and stood up as well. He handed the box back to Yusuke.

"Right. Now one hand on my waist. There you go…don't be shy Yusuke I don't bite, my plants do…"

--

Hiei ran quickly. Jumping from building to building. A slight smile danced across his face. He had killed a few more people than need be just so he could get to his Fox faster. Well ok maybe he didn't have to kill as many people as he did, but still! Hiei shook his head. He was already making excuses for something he hadn't even been accused of doing yet. He sighed and jumped to the next building. His heart was beating furiously. He just wanted to get back to that house and into his Fox's arms. The human wench would more than likely be there, but Hiei didn't care. He'd pull his Kurama into bed and they could just fall asleep…maybe a few gentle caresses, but nothing more. Kurama had a thing about not wanting to get caught. To Hiei that just added to the thrill. Either way he respected Kurama's wishes, for the most part.

Hiei finally neared the suburbs. He could see Kurama's house. He ran faster until finally he was standing on the tree right outside of Kurama's window. Hiei scrunched up his nose. The Fox wasn't in his room. He was home but…Yusuke was there too! He could feel both of them on the other side of the house. Hiei sighed and jumped to another tree on the other side of the house and peered in the window. His eyes widened at what he saw.

--

"Oh…this is my favorite song…" Kurama whispered suddenly.

Yusuke smirked as the soft music floated out. He placed Kurama's hand on his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around the Red Head's waist as Kurama started humming.

"I don't know if I can do this with Keiko…" Yusuke muttered. Kurama chuckled.

"You haven't stepped on my foot yet. And you seem quite comfortable with me, I have a feeling you'll be fine…" he murmured losing himself to the music. Yusuke laughed.

"Yeah well, you seem to be falling asleep on me!" Kurama chuckled.

"Sorry…"

--

Hiei's mind went blank as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. His fists balled up as his shock, surprise, and hurt, turned to nothing but pure rage. He jumped up from the branch growling in the back of his throat and flitted off. Wanting nothing more than to be alone and far away from the man who claimed to love him, the man who had stolen his heart, made him open himselfup, andbetrayed him.As he ran his energy flared until finally he lost himself in a nearby forest. He fell to the ground gasping for air while 2 black gems fell to the ground.

--

"Well thanks for everything K…Shuuichi! And you too Minamino-sama!" Yusuke said as he walked out the door. Kurama and Shiori smiled from the door way waving.

"No problem Yusuke. And remember ask her after you dance!" Kurama said.

"And feel free to come back any time dear…" Shiori added. Yusuke smiled and nodded.

"Thanks! Bye!"

He jogged off and back towards his own home. He had only an hour to get ready and to get to Keiko's house. After the finishing touches on how to dance, dancing with Shiori, showing off the ring and making plans over some tea, Yusuke finally decided he had to go. It was close to dinner time as it was anyways and he didn't want to wear out his welcome. He got home and quickly got ready, the whole time never able to shake off the feeling of being followed.

--

Hiei watched as Yusuke left his apartment and locked the door behind him. He growled again, trying to pick the perfect moment to sweep down and kill the Spirit Detective. Sure that meant he would be in serious trouble, and he would more than likely have to hide from people he had unfortunately come close to. Heck killing the teenager would be harder than he thought. Yusuke had truly become a friend to him. But Kurama had been his everything. The Youko meant more to Hiei than Yukina did. But a Youko's habits never die, and Hiei had witnessed that. Once again the Forbidden Child had been used. Was Yusuke really that much better? Hiei flitted from roof top to roof top following Yusuke until finally Yusuke stopped at a building. He knocked on a door and out came Keiko. Hiei growled. So Yusuke was playing the game too. Did that stupid human girl know? He watched as Yusuke hugged her tightly and placed a tender kiss on the girl's forehead. Keiko giggled and than called out to some one inside. Her parents walked out. Yusuke smiled and nodded to both of them. They were all talking, but Hiei could not hear their words. Finally they moved on. It seemed like they were going some where together. Hiei snorted.

"Damn him…" he growled out as he flitted away.

--

Kurama looked nervously out the window. They were done with dinner, and still he could not feel Hiei anywhere. His mother looked up at him over her book.

"Shuuichi dear is there something wrong?" Kurama looked over at her.

"Hm…oh no mother, I think I'm going to go for a walk though, would you like to join me?" Shiori shook her head.

"No you go ahead, be careful and don't be out too late…"

"I'll be careful, don't worry mother…" he replied as he stood up grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes before going outside. Kurama took in a deep breath of air and sighed.

"I really shouldn't worry, he's fine…" he muttered to himself as he started off. But still, Kurama couldn't shake off the feeling that something was definitely wrong.

--

Kurama walked up the path to his house quickly. He had been gone for about an hour. As he walked up the sidewalk he shuddered. Hiei was home, and obviously not in the best of the best moods. Kurama shivered once more before walking in. It was literally like walking into a sauna. His mother came to greet him.

"Oh Shuuichi! Good you're home! I just couldn't get rid of the feeling like some one was going to jump out and attack me. And it's a tad on the warm side in here…maybe you could check the AC?" she said hugging her son.

Kurama hugged her back, letting some of his own Ki out to protect her from the heat and to make her feel safer. Though to him it was much more than a "tad on the warm side" he could feel the sweat start to bead on his brow.

"Oh mom, you worry too much!" Kurama joked. Shiori smiled and nodded

"Yes I suppose I do…but ah, I feel so much better now that you are home, and you know maybe it's just me that's warm, I think I'm going to go have a glass of water and go to bed." Kurama smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea mother…" he replied watching her head to the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything Shuu-chan?"

"No I'm fine, I'm going to head on upstairs and work on a few things myself…" he said.

"Ok, don't stay up too late!" Shiori called. Kurama started up the stairs.

"I won't!" he replied. He ran up the stairs and opened his door quickly. He smiled slightly seeing Hiei sitting on the window sill glaring outside. He closed and locked the door.

"Hiei! You're home!" he said happily stepping forward to embrace the Youkai. Hiei turned and glared at him with all the hatred he could muster.

"Don't even try to touch me…" he growled. Kurama stopped confused. It felt like he had just been stabbed through the heart.

"Wh—what's wrong Hiei?" he whispered. Hiei growled and stood.

"Oh don't even play dumb with me! I saw you! Well I just wanted to let you know that he's still with that stupid girl! So you're out of luck!" Hiei growled. Kurama slightly stepped forward.

"Hiei what on Earth are you talking about? I seriously don't understand!" Kurama pleaded Hiei to tell him what was wrong. Hiei growled, glaring at him.

"I'm talking about Yusuke! I saw you two…TOGETHER…don't think I'm not stupid, you were all over each other!" Kurama blanched. Did Hiei seriously think that he and Yusuke…did he really distrust Kurama that much?

"Hiei! You don't understand!"

"Don't understand? Don't understand?!? No you're right; I don't understand why you were all over each other in the middle of the day with that stupid Ningen home! But hey I'm just the stupid play toy, the good for nothing Forbidden Child!" Hiei said. Kurama shook his head.

"No Hiei. Yusuke and I…it's not like that! I promise!"

"What else could it be? Now if you excuse me, I have to get something before I leave." Hiei said glaring a small almost unseen bulge in Kurama's shirt. Kurama followed his gaze and grasped at the Tear Gem through his shirt.

"Hiei please listen to me. Don't leave…I love you Hiei! I wasn't doing anything with Yusuke!"

"Likely story!" Hiei retorted. "Now give it back! I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!" Tears ran down Kurama's face.

"Hiei, how could you accuse me of such things? I promised you…didn't I?"

"Youko habits never die…" Hiei hissed. Kurama visibly flinched. He took the gem stone out and held it close to his chest.

"Yusuke came over very distressed. He needed some one to help him. We weren't doing anything."

"Hand it over…"

"Hiei please! This is Yusuke we're talking about! He's head over heels for Keiko and you know that! He only wanted me to teach him how to dance! He's asking her to marry him tonight…Hiei please!" Kurama cried out. Hiei stopped.

"Than why were you so wrapped up in each other huh?" Kurama shrugged.

"We got caught up in the song…We couldn't help it Hiei…"

"You were laughing and smiling!"

"We were making jokes and talking!"

"Than why are you so upset if this is the truth?" Kurama had fallen to his knees. He looked up at Hiei.

"I thought you trusted me…it hurts to know you don't." Hiei stopped dead in his tracks.

"But…but I do…"

"How can you say that when you just flat out accuse me of something like that! You know my heart belongs to you! I don't accuse you of killing innocent humans just because you go out on a job and come back with a bit of blood on your sword or clothes!" Kurama said. Hiei stepped forward and fell to his knees in front of Kurama.

"I…Kurama I'm sorry. I…I do trust you. But you know me, I guess I was looking for the first excuse to close back up and be safe again…" Hiei whispered.

"Hiei you are safe with me…don't you get that?" Kurama said looking into the deep crimson eyes.

"I do now…" Hiei replied. Kurama wrapped his arms around the koorime and sighed. Hiei slipped his arms around Kurama and they stayed there like that for a few moments.

"Kurama…" Hiei said finally after a long silence.

"Yes Koi?"

"Will…will you dance with me?" Kurama smiled and nuzzled Hiei's neck.

"Of course Fire Baby…" he whispered. He let go of Hiei and stood up. Hiei stood up as well as Kurama fiddled with the radio than smiled.

"My favorite song…" he said. He took Hiei's hands and placed them on his shoulders than wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist.

_I've watched the sun rise in youreyes, And I've seen the tears fall like the rain, You've seen me fight so brave and strong, You've held my hand when I'm afraid, We've watched the seasons come and go, We'll see them come and go again, But in winters chill or summers breeze, One thing will not be changing_

Together the two moved slowly around the room. Kurama lead Hiei carefully as the Youkai tried not to tread on the Fox's toes. Kurama smiled and buried his nose in the koorime's soft hair.

_We will dance, When the sun is shining in the pouringrain, We'll spin and we'll sway, And we will dance, When the gentle breeze becomes a hurricane, The music will play, And I'll take your hand and hold you close to me, And we will dance_

Hiei buried his nose into Kurama's scent and sighed, holding on to the Fox a bit tighter.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered.

_Sometimes it's hard to hold you tight, Sometimes we feel so far apart, Sometimes we dance as one, And feel the beating of each other's heart, Some days the dance is slow and sweet, Some days we're bouncing off the walls, But no matter how this world may turn, Our love will keep us from falling and... _

"Shh Koi, I know…" Kurama replied tightening his own grip on the small Youkai. "It's ok…" Hiei smiled and they continued slowly moving.

_We will dance, When the sun is shining in the pouring rain, We'll spin and we'll sway, And we will dance, When the gentle breeze becomes a hurricane, The music will play, And I'll take your hand and hold you close to me, And we will dance_

"Kurama…"

"Yes Koi…"

"A-Ai Shiteru," Hiei whispered. Kurama could feel his heart swell up.

"I love you too Hiei…" he replied leaning down to kiss his lover's lips. And as they kissed the soft music floated out the window, dancing into the night sky.

_The music will play, And I'll hold you close and I won't let go, Even when our steps grow weak and slow, Still I'll take your hand and hold you close to me, And we will dance_

_**The End**_

So yeah that's my story. It's not very good ifyou ask me, but hey, what's a girl going to do right?Wellplease please Review!it's always appreciated!


End file.
